Keep you
by animefan021513
Summary: The first day of school why not? When you want something take it right? (a little OOC i think...I tried...) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


_**Kyoya's**_** POV**

**"Oh! hello Mr. Fujioka my name is Kyoya Ootori, I hear that your daughter will be going to school with me i just wanted to ask you some stuff about her medical records. You see, my father runs the Ootori hospitals and that very same hospital helps the school to do physical exams and even the nurses in our school are part of the company so i wanted to know how soon i could get the paper work for miss Fujioka."**

**"Oh...I thought i had already delivered it to the school...oh here it is. Yes I will bring it up to the school when i go and take her for her enrollment in classes. Thank you young man."**

***CLICK***

_Hmm another girl coming to the school. No doubt that she will end up visiting the host club and falling all over Tamaki or perhaps she likes the really cute types like honey. Those girls get on my nerves but Tamaki and I did agree on the club...No matter what happens it is our job as members of the host club to make every girl happy. I wonder what she looks like, I guess I won't know till i meet her._

* * *

**_Haruhi's POV_**

**"Dad, Who were you on the phone with just now and why do they need my medical records?"**

**"Oh don't worry Haruhi every school transfer such as junior high to high school requires medical records."**

**"Okay but who was that on the phone?"**

**"Oh a boy from your school, his father runs the Ootori hospitals apparently."**

**"Ootori hospitals huh? Never heard of it oh well."**

* * *

_***First day of school* Haruhi's POV**_

_hmm an abandoned music room i guess i can study here at least it'll be quiet.._.

**"WELCOME!"**

_A host club? Here? In the school? and why the music room? well they are decent looking...wait is that a child?_

**"Oh wow its a boy"**

_am i seeing double? nope those two are twins._

**"Hikaru, Karu isn't this boy in the same class as you?"**

**"Yea but he's shy and he doesn't act very sociably so we don't know that much about him."**

* * *

_**Kyoya's POV**_

_So that is..._ **"Well that wasn't very nice."**

**"AW come on Kyoya senpai you are the last one to be talking about being nice."**

**"Fine you'll have to figure it out for yourselves."**

**"Figure what out?"**

**"Not telling!" :3**

_I don't want to tell anyone. This should be interesting, because from the picture i saw she had long hair and no glasses and she looked decent for a girl, but now she is her her hair is short, tangled, she is slumping, she looks like she is wearing and old man's clothes, and she is wearing glasses which do the same thing my glasses do for me and hide the emotion and very color of her eyes._

_... ... ... *CRASH* _

_great she broke the vase, wait this could work... _**"So what do you want to do Tamaki?"**

**"He will have to be the host club's dog till he graduates to pay off the 8 million yen debt."**

* * *

_**End of the day (Tamaki has found out and they are cleaning up the host club room Kyoya is listening while on his lap top) Kyoya's POV**_

**"So Haruhi why didn't you say you were a girl in the first place?"**

**"Look Tamaki, I personally don't care if you recognize me as a girl or boy, it makes no difference to me I am who I am and as long as I know that I'm fine."**

_Such Confidence...Well she is an only child who has lost her mother and her dad is gone most of the time and not only that. She is independent. Haruhi Fujioka, The girl who can fool so many as a natural host and yet still be so radiant. I may keep you and not just for the debt but i may keep you because you are intriguing to me._

**"Kyoya Senpai, Are you okay? You have been staring at me...is there something on my uniform."**

**"No not all, In fact i was thinking about giving you a ride home how would you like to ride in my limo?"**

**"OH! thanks senpai that'd be great."**

* * *

**_Haruhi's POV at her house_**

**"Would you like to come in senpai?"**

**"Hmm I do hope you mean into your apartment."**

**"Of course I** **do!" ** _Who knew he was such a pervert it's only my first day of school and i'm already getting grossed out._

(They sat in silence for a while then they finally got started on talking about school and debts and how she could pay it and so on...)

**"Hey Haruhi can I try something, I want to know what commoners think of it."**

**"Um, sure What is it?"**

(Kyoya slowly leaned into Haruhi until she went from a sitting position to a lying down position and she was nervous until Kyoya kissed her lips. There was so much passion and meaning but she didn't even know him that well it was just her first day. Immediately after she realized this she shoved him off but to no avail.)

**"What's wrong Haruhi?"**

**"I just met you...Why...?"**

**"Because I want to keep you as my dirty little secret."**

**"Well that's rude!"**

**"How is that rude?"**

**"It's rude because your not thinking about my feelings about it..."**

**"Okay then let me ask you something. Do you find me attractive?"**

**"..."**

**"well?"**

**"yes..."**

**"then can we be together?"**

**"No..."**

**"And why not?"**

**"Because i need to get to know you first."**

**"Okay then let's compromise, you be my little secret and at the same time we can get to know each other. Sound like a plan my princess?"**

**"yes your highness."**

**"oh and please don't call me that Tamaki is the king of the host club I don't want to be compared to him..."**

**"Okay, my Shadow King."**

**"hmm I like that :3"**


End file.
